1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display having a thin film encapsulation layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes organic light emitting elements constituted by an anode that is a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and a cathode that is an electron injection electrode. Each organic light emitting element emits light by energy generated when an exciton generated by combining electrons and holes in the organic emission layer falls from an excited state to a bottom state, and the organic light emitting diode display displays a predetermined image by using this light emission.
Since the organic light emitting diode display has a self-luminance characteristic and a separate light source is not required unlike a liquid crystal display, a thickness and a weight thereof may be reduced. Further, since the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and rapid response speed, the organic light emitting diode display receives attention as a next generation display device.
The organic light emitting element may be deteriorated by external factors such as external moisture, oxygen, or ultraviolet rays (UV). Particularly, since external oxygen and moisture significantly affect a life-span of the organic light emitting element, a packaging technology encapsulation the organic light emitting element is very important.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.